badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
Fathom
I have no words on what to say about this and really confused and i won't even ask on whats this about because i will be lost consumed by dream if i try to even fathom the sense your typing right now obtaining a key is easy but obtaining a heart is much more difficult helping friends troubles but almost every thing get worse your love ones start to burn into ash as they crumble in hand tears form like rain drops but never fall u look for a new day to progress on but u slowly doubt yourself finally nothing else to turn to Dark flames of blame will come upon u you shoot your problems at the ones u love and are close to distancing yourself from the world and everything in your surroundings hoping to seeking for new life off this land if can't find then u tried making it be befriending anyone u could find to join u in your quest on your building on this trying to stay off the raider from being detected from your predators that only seek death upon your soul in every way possible making u lose yourself in time more as you age beginning realize the sands of time will not last forever for your soul to bare on your mind slightly slip in a daze little time flies in your head believing that you can find a way to immortally in reach but never obtained trying other means of desperation asking the outsiders hints on why they live for some have no purpose as they are looked down upon like helpless rats the mind get further into insanity following a princess and a wielder for guidance the wielder has a heart but the mind misinterprets your dream for a goal the princess has had hardships and dark past trudging on but something else sets it apart from her desires a the hero that once was but lost days goes by and by u and that wielder has become great friends making some the problem subside in your soul one day it was just became to much for u and u lashed out shutting everyone out princess leaves u losing all of her trusts but the wielder still had hope for u yet your mind was on other things for a past that u tried to call future but never as you thought it would days months years go u began to despise the wielder for everything in everything u did your hatred grew but u wanted to keep him for the day you on your plan on killing him taking his place as wielder for u said to yourself that he was the one that the princess left while u soaked in nothing but own world of isolation even though u loved the princess so u couldn't take her as she already had a prince your mind spirals into how to get rid and this prince telling the wielder what you really seeked in your heart but tried always to change your mind for this was like your conscious it was the only thing u could tell from right and wrong you got the peak of insanity letting all your dark desires flow out of you like a timeless river the wielder tries to calm you but no use anymore for he could not reach in this path of no return with in the wielder take his leave never to be for guidance... Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Engwish